The Irregular at Magic High School - Legend of the 6
by Thatmcgamerguy
Summary: Set in 2105, Raiden Muto (OC) is entering the MagiTech program offered by First High, and from a knowledge standpoint, he can do no wrong. However, with a 3 second magic launch time, it was a miracle he was even accepted by the school. Meanwhile, a new engineer by the name of Demonic Cat has taken a hold of the CAD market, and tops even Taurus Silver. Warning: Read Light Novels.
1. Chapter 1: Demonic Cat

**Author's Note: Before reading this, read the Light Novels up to Book 13. If you don't, you will be very confused about some of the things I write about.**

* * *

The Irregular at Magic High School - Legend of the 6

Ch. 1 - Demonic Cat

As the morning dawned on the base of the 101 First Magic Equipped Battalion, a resounding boom could be heard from the hanger. While one might have thought that an accident had happened, this was not the truth. Rather, yet another manakin had been thoroughly burnt.

"Damn. Major Shina has gotten good. That's almost three times as burnt as the last time I saw her." said one of the three onlookers. His uniform declared him a Colonel.

"That would be thanks to her new CAD, it is a Griffin Magics DC Model, the M19HPP, to be exact." said a man next to him. He was also a Colonel.

"Griffin Magics Demonic Cat? That one that took the Military CAD market by storm?"

"Not just the Military CADs, now he is starting to gain headway in civilian as well. This could very well spell the end for FLT's Taurus Silver reign. FLT is starting to panic, especially after the prerelease of that new flying sequence. It is twice as efficient at the same speeds. It also has three times the speed limit on the old one. This guy, who ever he is, is good at both CAD design and coding." he said. However, the Colonel's discussion was halted due to the test ending.

"Good work, Major." Said a woman. Despite the fact that at this time the woman as in command of Major Shina, her name tag stated that she was just a civilian contractor. Her name was Morlean Lang, Griffin Magics.

"Thank you Morlean." said the Major. As she began to give Morlean the Pistol Like CAD back, however, Morlean stopped her.

"The testing is complete. That CAD is now been set-up for combat use. You are all set to go." said Morlean. At this, the Major and one of the Colonels was astounded. The one who wasn't was the Colonel that had provided most of the information.

"What?! But, you have been here less than two hours!" exclaimed Major Shina. The contractor gave a knowing smile.

"Demonic Cat has begun using AIs to assist with set-up. As a result, I am pretty much just here to make sure it doesn't start backfiring." said Morlean. And with this, she packed up, and left the hanger. Only this time, she left three people stunned, rather than two.

"If Demonic Cat is less than thirty years old, I will eat my CAD." said Major Shina. Ironically enough, these words were spoken by a 15 year old girl.

* * *

As a loud screeching sound was emitted from the sound system of a computer, a young boy jerked awake. Average in height, with dark brown hair and electric blue eyes, one could even have called him attractive. He shut off the alarm, then, groggily, took a shower. After his shower he check his email. After glancing over a few non-important ones, marking them for after school, he came across one that, although wasn't bad, nor important, startled him.

"So the 101 using my CADs now, huh." He muttered to himself. However, it was merely a notification, and as such he quickly moved on. After confirming that nothing was in need of an ASAP response, he turned the computer off, then left, putting on the lime green and white coat as he left the door. He said nothing as he left, for there was no one to say anything to.

* * *

As Major Shina let the hanger, towards the showers, she looked in amazement at the Pistol in her hand. When she had heard that command was interested in using Demonic Cat CADs, she had been the first to volunteer. She didn't really know why she had lept at the chance. She just had. And now, one day later, she had a fully equipped CAD. One that had improved her performance more than three times. This was all that she thought about as she took a quick shower, then stepped into a lime green and white dress.


	2. Chapter 2: Morals - Or lack of them

Ch. 2 - Morals… Or lack of them.

As the boy, Demonic Cat, as he was known to the world, or as the school knew him, Raiden Muto, walked to the school (walked the entire way, not just to the cabinet station), he seemed to be out of it, just walking without conscious thought. This was deceptive, rather, he was just watching the world with his 'other' eyes. These eyes saw into the Idea. Using this, he watched as a woman was taking a shower, a cat as it was sleeping, a group of elementary schoolers talking as they walked to school… and just about anything else he happened upon. This vigilance was not because he was expecting an attack, rather, because of his never ending curiosity. He never stayed upon any one thing, rather, simply looked to look. At least, until he saw the Pistol CAD strapped to the leg of a girl about his age, barely 10 meters in front of him. He recognised it instantly as a M19HPP, one of his own models. The fact that she had one of his CADs was interesting, but not something strange. If it had been a civilian model. It wasn't. It was the most powerful military Pistol CAD out there. And of the M19s, only three had been sold, as the model was only a week into its sales.. Of those three, only one was a female… the one with the 101.

"I didn't know the 101 had underaged persons." He said as he called out. It took a moment for the girl to process what had just been said. This pause let Muto catch up to Shina. A mistake. She suddenly moved sideways, knocking him to the ground, then drew the CAD in question and leveled it at his head. As he tried to get up, she pressed the heel of her shoe on to his stomach, pushing him down. He then noticed the CAD.

"How the hell do you know that!" she hissed at him. It took a moment for him to answer. He was recalling the report… and decided that he had to avoid the use of that CAD at all costs.

"You're using an M19HPP. Only three have been sold. Of those, only one has been sold for the use of a female. That said, the female in question is with the 101." he said, as he investigated, first the CAD, then the girl. Then he focused on her brain. Watching it.

"How do you know all of that information?" she asked, calmer now. Both visually and mentally. He could tell from the fact that her brain had stopped producing adrenaline.

"Being the creator of the CAD helps." he answered truthfully. She finally let him up. He got up, then said, without thinking: "By the way, not that is matters, but if you are going to pin people with your foot, wear some shorts."

It was the adrenaline spike that warned him. He stepped back, the girl's slap missing him by less than a centimeter.

"You moraless pervert!" the girl shrieked. Muto quickly back pedalled, clearly still thinking about the near-miss slap. Then he focused on the girl again. It was then that he noticed the heavy blush on her cheeks. He wondered if she had seen combat. He doubted it.

"Hey, not my fault you pinned me with your foot. I didn't exactly ask for that. Also, I was giving you advice, and third, yes, I am moraless, but I am not a pervert." he said, his hands in a peacemaking gesture.

"How can you be moraless but not a pervert?!" said the girl.

"Morals are rules you set yourself, being a pervert is an interest, and I have no interests in that direction." he explained. The girl finally calmed down.

"Fine." she said shortly, turning away, the blush still present.

"Hey, I'm sorry I scared you like that." said Muto. At this, Shina stiffened.

"You didn't scare me." she said confidently. However, Muto sensed her feelings of fear, still present.

"Yes you were. You still are. I can tell. Plus, it takes a big upset to start producing adrenalin." At this, Shina glanced at him, confused.

"How can you tell?" she said, mystified.

"I can see into the Idea. Combined with my advanced medical knowledge, I can sense emotions, and monitor a person's vitals. Adrenalin levels are one of the things I deduce."

As Shina stood in awe, Muto noticed her uniform. or rather, the Emblem on it. ' _Course 1, huh?'._ Thought Muto. However, further thoughts into this were blown away by Shina's request.

"Is ok if I sit with you at lunch?" asked Shina. The blush was finally gone.

"Sure. Oh, my name is Raiden Muto. Pleased to meet you." responded Muto.

"Sora Shina. Same to you." replied Shina. She began to walk again, heading for the school. Muto kept pace.

When they got the school, Shina led the way to the CAD check-in. She quickly removed her Pistol CAD and a bracelet CAD. Then it was Muto's turn. He seemed reluctant to remove his CAD at first, but pulled it off anyway. It was the first time Shina had seen his CAD. It took her breath away. At this point in time, most CADs had no more than twenty buttons. His, meanwhile, had over fifty, small buttons on the forearm placed CAD. Then he pulled a second CAD out, this time from his right arm, that had no buttons. ' _This is one weird guy.'_ Thought Shina. Lastly, he drew a CAD in a cell phone like shape from his jacket. Then the two left the check-in, and made their way towards the school. The matriculation ceremony had been yesterday, so they were going straight to class. However, Shina was caught off-guard when Muto turned away and walked to a separate building. It was only then that she noticed the Gear Emblem.

' _Of Course he would be in the MagiTech program. After all, he is Demonic Cat.'_ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Weeds and Blooms

**Author's Note: HOLY CRAP. Almost a hundred views on day one?! Anyway, thank you for reading and to those who did, Favoriting or Following. And to my one Guest review, in the LNs it was stated that while MagiTech was a year-two course, if it did well, it might become a year-one as well. Since I have placed this ten years after the Shiba's time, I decided to make that reality.**

* * *

Ch. 3 Weeds and Blooms

As he left the room, heading towards the cafeteria, Muto could still sense the smoldering anger of the teacher directed at him. ' _Perhaps I should have stayed quiet.'_ He thought. ' _Well, the damage was done. I wonder what that burnout was though.'_ The burnout he was thinking of had happened while the Course 1 students had been doing practical lessons. Someone had blown a CAD, overloading it's Psion capacity and destroy the CAD in the process. And as it had been one of the exam CADs, it had been an expensive mistake. However, as it was across campus, he could not identify the user without firing a Pushion wave, which would have been noticed. So he decided to ask Shina about it. Finally reaching the cafeteria, he used his 'eye' to scan for her. He finally found her. However, from the looks of it, it appeared that she was in an argument with some Course 1 students. Behind her was several of Course 2. Focusing on the sound waves emitted by voices, he listened in.

"Shina-san, why do you want to sit with those Weeds!?" asked a male student in an exasperated and confused tone.

"Because I wish to. Now leave me alone." responded Shina. However, her tone indicated that she was annoyed. She then made to head back to the group of Course 2 students, however, more protests were raised. He could sense Shina's temper reaching a breaking point. He stepped in.

"Sorry, but Shina-san has decided to spend her lunch with the Course 2 students. Please, leave her be." he said, as he walked up to her.

"And just who the hell are you?!" Exclaimed the same male as before.

"Raiden Muto. MagiTech. You must be Sho Ban, of 1-A. Am I correct?" said Muto.

"How the hell do you my name?!" screeched Ban.

"I memorized the entire roster during the last class." responded Muto.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we will be eating now." said Muto, turning away. Shina followed him after a second of uncertainty. Muto knew that was gonna be an issue after school about this. He could sense the raw, hot hatred within the 1-A students.

"Set your CAD to stun when you pick it up." Muto muttered to Shina. She nodded. They sat down, the Course 2 students sitting down with them. From the looks on their faces, they were confused about what was going on. He sent a questioning look in Shian's direction, to which she muttered: "They were getting picked on so I said I would sit with them.". He didn't nod, rather pretended to not have heard. ' _This guy would be good in politics.'_ thought Shina.

"Hello, as I said earlier, I am Raiden Muto. Pleased to meet you. Unfortunately, I am only half-way through Course 2 students, so you will need to introduce yourselves." said Muto.

The students introduced themselves, as well as some information about them. Tadao Domen , a well-muscled boy, was a close-combat/fortification magic person. Makoto, a scrawny boy with glasses, used both modern and ancient magic, but was lacking in talent in both. Yuriko Chiba (!) used personal acceleration magic, along with sword-enhancement spells. Kaori Tobe was an ancient magic user who seemed ashamed of it. While this piqued Muto's interest, he refrained. Shina also introduced herself without issue, describing her abilities with electricity magic. Then it was Muto's turn.

"I have a 3 second magic launch time, so I am no-good at practical magic, however, I am good at magic enginering. Probably too good in fact. Just earlier, when my teacher showed the class a custom hover spell, I pointed out that he was using some magic to create a light effect. I think he is still ticked." said Muto. The 4 Course 2 students stood in disbelief, however, Shina just had a smug look on her face. Suddenly something clicked in Muto's mind.

"Hey, Shina-san, during Course 1 practical lessons there was a burnout. Who did that?" asked Muto, with a slight grin.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." said Shina, without any outward change. However, to Muto's 'eye', her muscles in her lower back stiffened, and he sensed panic from her mind. He burst out laughing.

"So it was you!" He exclaimed. Shina made a grimace.

"I should have known better than to lie in front of you." she sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked Domen.

"Muto-san can see into the Idea, and from there, he uses his medical knowledge to guess their emotions." said Shina. From there, they continued lunch, and got to know each other better, although Muto failed to mention that he was Demonic Cat.

* * *

As Muto left the MagiTech building and headed to a small grove of cherry trees, the spot they had agreed to meet after school, he thought about how quickly he had made friends. It was strange, he thought. After all, he had been an exile his whole life, and then suddenly had 5 friends. It was a tad unnerving. However, all thoughts of this were blow sky-high by the sudden burst of hatred coming from a group to his left. He knew instantly it was the same group from lunch. After meeting up with the others, he quickly ushered them all to the CAD pick-up, where they equipped. Shina, as suggested, set her CAD to stun, and Muto opened his quickcast options from his mobile CAD. They then headed towards the gate. However, the group of Course 1 got in the way. And this time they had CADs. ' _This doesn't look good.'_ thought Muto, as he saw them fingering their CADs. He and Shina shared a glance, then said as one: "Move along." With the two of them combined, their voices carried through the court-yard, and the entire yard seemed to freeze. This was intentional. This way, the disciplinary committee would have time to show up before things actually blew up. Muto and Shina stepped in front of the others, shielding them. They recognized the few military CADs scattered throughout the group in front of them. Muto and Shina had discussed a plan over the school's messaging system during class. If things became nitty gritty, Muto would fall back and let Shina deal with it until the Disciplinary committee arrived. However, there was no need for Shina to act.

"Disciplinary Committee! Stop!" shouted a third-year girl. Muto recognized her as the head of the committee, Kame Otsuka. However, suddenly the people in the back of the group spun, and fired spells at her. She blocked two of them, but four was just too much. At the same time, Shina, who had let her guard down, was struck by another two.

"Now then. Weeds and a 3 second warm-up engineer virsus us Blooms." Said Ban. Muto began to prep his un-systematic magic. Because it was unsystematic and he used Flash Cast rather than a CAD, he was done within a second.

"Per-say. However, I don't think it is so simple." said Muto. In the back, another committee member was taken down by the group. He began to walk forward. A half-second later, six spells slammed against him. Suddenly, huge amounts of Psions blew outwards at the points of contact for the spells, and the spells disintegrated. Muto kept walking forward. As more spells disintegrated against his Psion armor that he had created, he simply continued walking forward. Until the inevitable happened. In an attempt to take him down, one of the students started to activate a lethal magic. He didn't get the chance. Muto sent a relatively small, yet huge amount of Psions straight at him. It disintegrated his magic and he passed out instantly, collapsing to the ground. At this point of time, the Disciplinary Committee, which had pulled back to recover, called out to him.

"Knock them out!" called a third-year boy. Muto took a second to prep, then sent a massive wave of Psions at the entire group. As one, they thudded to the ground. Muto turned back and went to help Shina up.

* * *

It was almost nine o'clock by the time Muto got home due to the school taking statements. He then spent four hours on his computer, working. He passed out at his desk, as he always did. After all, why bother. Not like anyone was gonna punish him for it. After all, he lived alone.


End file.
